Cai'er
Appearance Cai'er has long purple hair, usually tied behind her head. She wears a black cloth on her face to cover her face, with the exception of her eyes, which possess entirely ash grey pupils. She is a little smaller than Long Haochen when first encountered at the Holy City, noticeably thinner. Her pure white skin has a slightly unhealthy appearance, and she wears the black clothes of an assassin. She carries a blue bamboo stick early on in the series, but soon abandons it. She is often shown wielding a black dagger. She is often described to have a cold appearance, but one of incredible beauty. Personality She is a very stubborn and cold person. She has an air of superiority. However she immensely cares about the people she loves, especially Long Haochen. She is willing to give up anything to be together with him. Plot Odin Forest She first appears in the forest west of Odin, covered in bruises, dirt and blood. She happens upon Long Haochen and seeks his help. As she is a mute at the time, she converses with Long Haochen by writing lines on the ground. Long Haochen then immediately carries her to a spot covered by bushes and covers her in herbs, thus masking her scent which is used to track her down. The pursuers loses her scent and then a white clothed assassin arrives to take back Cai'er. Thinking that he means to do her harm, Long Haochen tries to protect but is knocked out. Cai'er squirms and the Assassin answers that he will not harm Long Haochen. Cai'er signals him that due to the courage he had shown, he is deserving of a reward and the Assassin thus using his Thousand Strikes Spiritual Stove improves his potential by directly increasing power by 12 levels. Cai'er then leaves him the 'Forget-Me-Not' ring which surprises the Assassin, whereas Cai'er gives a stubborn look indicating it will be so. Cai'er is later reunited with Long Haochen at the demon raid qualifiers. She is accompanied by him daily after their competitions. Following Long Haochen's defeat she is incredibly agitated and seeks retributtion against the knight that defeated Haochen. She joing Haochen's demon raid group. Trivia * During her childhood she was mute but now in the present she is blind, this is due to the Samsara Spirit Stove which take away one sense at the time. * She regains her sight when she finally allows her parents to hug her. * Later in the demon territory she sacrifices her hearing, taste and sight to defeat demons in Long Hao Chen's absence. * Using Samsara causes her to lose her senses for extended periods of time. They are all able to be recovered. * Her Thousand strike spiritual stove is capable of breaking other stoves. Differences in Manhua * She has pinkish purple eyes in the Manhua, where as in the LN she has ashen grey eyes. * In the manhua she uses her spiritual stove to break Yang Wen Zhao's Starry Spiritual Stove, but in the LN she shows mercy and only heavily wounds him and his spiritual stove. Category:Assassin